Kiss from a Rose on the grave
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: The Doctor leaves her behind. to keep her safe. but how safe are any of us? can the doctor live without her? 9thdoctorrose


KITG: This came to me when seals "Kiss from a Rose" came on after I set my media player to random. Hope you like it. It a fluffy/angst, may adapt this for adult fan fiction if it is liked.

Kiss from a rose on the grave

Rose stood alone as the snow began to fall. Her cheeks a bright red as the cold bit her to the bone. She looked across the London skyline. Trying to remember how it had come to this. The snowfall increased, obscuring some of the skyscrapers from her view. They had come back to visit her mum, the Tardis had needed some hefty repairs. So he had decided to park it back at the council estate, so she wouldn't be board. When he got into fixing the Tardis you couldn't get any kind of conversation out of him. So that was why she was here. But she was so alone now. For he had left her. Left her to her time. She leaned her shivering form against the roof wall behind her, the felt grating against the back of her jeans. She had sat here with him. After her mum had slapped him. She giggled to herself, picturing his face as he rubbed his cheek. But her face fell once more missing him. She went back to the conversation with him. The day he left her.

_"Right, ready to Go Doctor"_

"_The Tardis is ready to go, but…you can't come with me"_

"_What! Why? Is it about what I did with my father? Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please Doctor," She had pleaded with him, laying her hands on his chest, feeling the cold of the leather jacket_

"_Oh Rose, it's nothing to do with that. I forgave you; no you mustn't think that it's anything to do with you. It's me. You're not safe. After what I did to you in Utah…it's best that you stay with your mother in your own time." He had looked so sad. His hands jammed in his jacket pockets._

_"Don't you dare think you can make this decision for me Doctor. I knew the risks. You never made any promise to me. I want to go with you"_

"_No Rose. Now give me the Tardis key" he had held out his hand, eyes boring into her. She had felt the tears begin to fall, and he had turned his gaze from her. She had really gotten angry then. She had slammed the key into is hand._

"_Fine, hope your happy Doctor. But your argument is flawed. I'm not safe anywhere. I could be knocked down by a bus. Or be shot."_

"_But your safe here Rose, safer than going with me looking for trouble. Your mum was right."_

"_Since when have you listened to my mother? She said something to you didn't she? Told you I would be safer huh? And you agree. Well your both wrong, there is one major difference. There is no one to save me here" with that she fled to the top of the roof; she passed her mother on the way up._

"_Come on love, forget him. He's not worth it." She had turned, snapping her rage at her mother._

"_Shut up! You have no right to talk about him, I know what you said. You said something to him. Are you happy now? Cause he has left me behind. Left me to this dead end life. Where I am alone, where no one looks at me like a person with a mind. Not some blonde idiot."_

_"Your not alone Rose" her mum was pleading, laying a restraining hand on her arm. She yanked it from her mums grasp and had fled here._

A tear fell again from her eye as she looked where the Tardis had once stood, watching the snow lay, as if to hide the place where her hope had been. She ignored the sound of the door opening, knowing it was her mother. She jerked away from the comforting touch, leaving the crushed look on her mothers face. Turning from the person that had brought her into this world and walking to the edge round the other side. In doing so, she did not see the dark shape watching her, as her mother walked away. Jackie was about to find out how unsafe Rose was. Because there was no one to save her.

The Doctor leaned his forehead against the inside of the Tardis door. He was leaving the most important part of himself behind. It felt as though his hearts had been ripped from his chest. He found it hard to breath. But he was doing the right thing wasn't he? He slowly walked toward the console, pressing the buttons, as the grating sound of the Tardis dematerializing filled the room, his face lit by the green/blue glow of the central column as it moved up and down, showing it to be in flight. He stared at the console, but taking in nothing before him, his eyes lost in time. But not the future did they gaze, but the past. His past with Rose. He saw her in the basement. The Autons about to kill her. He took her hand, telling her to run for her life, her saving his life. Taking her to the death of her world, then taking her to the past. His heart skipped a beat as the vision of the cabinet room at 10 Downing Street.

"_Don't you dare. Whatever it is don't you dare" her mother. Demanding of him_

"_That's it Jackie, if I Don't dare. Everyone dies" himself looking at the mobile speaker at the table, hands resting on the oak tabletop._

"_Do it" her voice, he looked up shocked at what she said. And looked on in awe of her._

_"You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?" hearts skipping a beat at the look at pure trust in her eyes. He felt so humbled. He did not deserve this trust from her. After what he had done in his past, if she only knew what he had to do to save time._

Then the past was moving again, he was in Utah, the Dalek, the destroyer, his people killed by his hand because of them. He hated them with every fiber of his being. It was getting out, would kill all in his path. He had to stop it. He started to close the bulkheads, knowing she was still down there. But she would make it through the door before it closed she had to.

_"The vault is sealed" Van statton announced._

"_Rose! Rose where are ya! Did you make it?" he had leapt from the chair in front of the computer monitor. His hearts missing the beats as the silence was his only answer._

"_Sorry, was a bit slow" he voice, out of breath. Fear tainting her voice. Though she was trying to hide it from him. He couldn't talk. Couldn't comprehend. His hearts clenching so tight. They ripped his soul apart._

"_See ya then doctor." Her shuddering breath "it's not your fault ok? It's not your fault" How could she say that. How could she be more concerned about him at this moment? Why wasn't she blaming him? She must now regret coming with him._

"_And do you know what? I wouldn't miss it for the world" her voice sincere. She didn't regret it._

"_EX-TER-MINATE" the sound of the Dalek gun discharging. He ripped the hands free set from his ear. His hearts ripping in two. Only one thing running through his mind._

_"I killed her…. I Killed her" It repeated itself inside his mind like a mantra. Even as he shouted at Van Statton. For he was at fault also. He had stopped him from killing the Dalek when he had the chance. If he had. Rose would still be alive._

Past moved once more. But not too far, moments from the point before.

_"O-PEN-THE-BULK-HEAD-OR-ROSE-TY-LER-DIES" the Dalek grated. He looked to the screen seeing the Rose. And it was like his hearts began to beat once more. He remembered how to breathe. His soul taking flight in his elation._

"_Your Alive" he gasped._

"_Can't get rid of me" She joked, trying to be brave._

_"I thought you were dead" his pain and despair pouring out with those five words_.

"_O-PEN-THE-BULK-HEAD" the Dalek demanded again._

"_Don't do it" Rose. Oh Rose. You don't care what happens to you. You only fear for those who will die if I let it go. I know I shouldn't let it out. But…_

_"WHAT-USE ARE-EMOTIONS?-IF-YOU-WILL NOT-SAVE-THE WO-MEN YOU LO-VE" And he knew he could do nothing else. He opened the bulkhead._

He could not stop the flow of the past; it flowed like water down hill.

_He stood before the Dalek, gun pointed at it. He would kill it for making him feel so much pain. All he need was Rose to get out of the way._

"_Move Rose!"_

"_No cause I won't let you do this"_

"_I have to do this. It killed my people. My world"_

"_It couldn't kill Van Satton, it couldn't kill me. It's changing. And what about you Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" and in that moment she had saved his soul. He lowered the gun. Shocked._

"_It wouldn't…I couldn't………Oh Rose, there all gone" and in her eyes he could see her pain for him, and a pledge in her eyes that he wasn't alone as long as she was there. _

But she was now no longer with him. He was alone. He felt the Tardis try and comfort him as much she was able. He felt wetness on his hands. He was confused a moment. He didn't think the Tardis was leaking anything. Then he realized it was from him. He was crying. He took a deep breath. He would not lose it. Before he could settle his clenched hearts, the Tardis Jerked. Surprising even him. When he got back to his feet. The Tardis had stopped. He looked to the scanners, but the Tardis would tell him nothing. But for some reason great sadness now flooded from her. He knew she had become very fond of Rose. Would re-arrange her halls so Rose could get to places quicker. This Sadness grew so muchit cut like a knife through him. What was she trying to tell him? He felt compelled to walk from the Tardis to see where she had taken him.

He emerged into the chill of a winter day, the sky overcast, promising rain or snow. He didn't know which. The Tardis was parked beneath a great oak tree in what seemed to be a graveyard. Why had the Tardis brought him here? He checked his watch. It was earth, not far from Rose's flat. It seemed to be about a month after he left her. He scanned the Area; he was about to turn away to walk back into the Tardis. But something caught his eye. It seemed to be a newly dug grave, the soil still fresh covering it. But it was not this that caught him. It was the Bright Red rose upon it. He started to walk towards it, not knowing why he was drawn to it. A feeling of dread creep upon him, like a ghost on his soul. He walked to the front of the grave, the gravestone now clear to him. What he saw made him cry out, crashing to the dirt. He grabbed great clods of earth from the grave. Trying to deny what he saw.

"Rose Tyler.

_1987-2006_

_Beloved daughter. May she pass through time"_

He just stared at the Grave, tears flowing unbidden down his face.

"I wondered if you would ever find out. I tried to call using her phone. But got no answer" the Doctor turned to see the broken form of Jackie Tyler. She looked so small to him now. She kneeled beside him, laying one White rose on the gave next to the red she has placed the day before.

"What happened?" he chocked out, his throat constricted by the pain that ripped through him.

" She was so empty after you left. I was wrong Doctor. She needed you. She had no-one to save her." Roses words came back to haunt him through her mother. No one to save her.

"He escaped from prison."

"Who?"

"Jimmy Stones. Her boyfriend before Mickey. He was so wrong for her. Made her drop out of school. Used to knock her about. One time he did it so bad she had to go to hospital. He had been stealing and dealing Drugs around the estate. When Rose saw him giving drugs to a 6 year old. She couldn't take that. She help put him away. He said he would get her, but he was put away for so long. That we thought we didn't have to worry. But he got out. Oh God Doctor what he did to her. It was hard to identify it was her. But the blood on the jacket was hers. They also found her phone. But the body. It was burnt to ash." Jackie began to cry then. But all the Doctor could feel was boiling Rage beyond anything. Beyond what he ever felt towards the Dalek's. Rose had not deserved this. She had faced the most terrifying thing in the universe. But to die at the hand of and idiotic council drug dealer…. no that was not fair. Not right.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, they haven't found him yet."

The Doctor rose, dirt falling between the small gaps between his tightly clenched fists.

"Where are you going?" he didn't answer. He walked back into the Tardis and walked to the console. He looked straight at the Tardis. Her rage flowing with his. He looked to his faithful ship.

"Find him!" he growled. And the Tardis seeked.

The Doctor wasted no time, played no concern if anyone saw the Tardis dematerialize. All he was focused on was Jimmy Stone. He didn't bother going out looking for him. He had the Tardis dematerialize around him. The man that was Jimmy Stone looked around the Inside of the Tardis with Wide-eyed shock. Brown eyes coming to rest on Blue that blazed with incandescent rage. he had marks about his face, scratch marks around his face. the Tardis told him that it sensed this was Roses doing. he hadn't taken her easy, she had fought him, hurt him.

"You!"

"What is this…. what…who are you?"

"You Killed her"

"What?" Jimmy's voice small and afraid.

"You Killed her!" The Doctor shouted at the puny man before him. Grabbing him by the back of a bomber jacket he wore. His face like that of a leach.

"You can't prove anything" The Doctor Dragged him from the Tardis, for she had already taken him where he wanted to go. They were back at the Graveyard. Jackie long gone. The sun setting. He pushed Jimmy to the Dirt, grabbing him by the hair.

"Don't hurt me" he sniveled, making the Doctors rage grow.

"Did she plead for you not to hurt her? I bet she didn't, bet she looked you straight in the eyes." As jimmy's head was pulled up he could finally see the name on the Grave.

"Wait I didn't kill Rose"

"You lie even now. You don't deserve to even touch the soil on her grave. You deserve to die, to feel the fear that she felt" the doctor threw him against the tree, pulling out a weapon. He didn't even remember picking it up from the Tardis. He had never used it. He had thrown it deep inside, after he found it in his pocket after a miss-adventure.

"You should die" he saw red, need to make him pay. To pay for hurting Rose and the most important, for taking her away from him. He aimed at the quivering form.

"Doctor don't" came a voice so quiet, so weak. He thought for a moment Rose was talking to him. But she couldn't be. She was dead. He aimed again, finger tightening on the trigger.

"Doctor please Don't" the voice again. He turned round, looking back to her grave. And there standing beside it was Rose. She locked pale, leaning heavily on her gravestone.

"Rose?" his voice so quiet, disbelief lacing it. She nodded to him, a weak smile playing across her lips. "Rose?"

"Yes Doctor. It's me"

"But how? Your dead.. He killed you." He turned back to Jimmy seeing him trying to run away. He pressed a button on the weapon and pulled the trigger. A blue beam shot out. And jimmy crumpled to the floor.

"Doctor' Rose gasped.

"He's not dead. Just asleep" the Doctor replied quietly, waling up to her. He stood before her reaching out a tentative hand, as if he thought she was a ghost.

"I'm really here Doctor" she reached out grasping his hand and leading it to her face, leaning into the touch. A hiccupped sob broke from his lips; he grabbed her then, hugging her close. He was shocked by how light she felt. As if he hugged her too hard he would break her.

"Oh Rose. How? I thought…"

"Shhh. Yes it was jimmy, he tried to make me his girlfriend again. He hurt me, knocked me about. I fell, knocked my head. I woke up in hospital, not knowing who I was. My body recovered. But I only got my memory back yesterday. I told the hospital not to tell mum. We had an argument the day he grabbed me. I wanted to see her face to face. I had gone home. Seen Mickey. He said she had gone here. I must have missed her. But I found you." They were standing on her grave now; she hugged him with all her strength. She had missed him so much.

"I Knew you would save me" he looked into her eyes, seeing her trust there once again. And something more.

"I didn't save you"

"Yes you did. You taught me to be strong, to not to give up. You saved me Doctor"

"But I left you. How can you forgive me? Why?"

"I forgive you Doctor because one, you were doing what you thought was right for me, thoughI didn't like it. And two, I don't want you to be alone again. That would hurt me too much" she moved close to him, looking into his blue-eyes, they shone with unshed tears, and such devotion it made her soul fly.

"I'll never leave you again" their faces only inches apart, he sealed his pledge with a kiss. So sweet, so tender. Pouring all his love and need. His loneliness, and sense of completion only she could give him. That kiss. A kiss from a Rose on the grave.

KITG: There you go guy, hope you liked it. Hope I got the atmosphere right. Let me know if you liked it. See ya.


End file.
